Clan Kardav
|styles = |founded =~ |founder =Kardav Taxim |final_ruler = |current_head = |dissolution = |deposition = |ethnicity =Taatar |military =Taataria Tubrog }} Clan Kardav is one of the nine major Taatar clans. The ruling family live in the Kimtsev Kardav. The head of the ruling family is the Vajntxwv of Taataria. Foundation Clan Kardav was founded by Kardav Taxim Apet when Clan Apet's Kus Faas Apet declared that all households were to send their firstborn into the clan's military, surrender their next female child to the Marital Diplomacy Service and give ten percent of their wealth, current and future, to the Apet Thawcoj for defence. For many families, this meant losing their livelihoods on farms, since often the first two children could not work the land and the ten percent tax left them unable to hire help. The clan became divided and warrior Kardav Taxim took charge of the rebellious faction, taking with him the best fighters. Over the following year, the rebels (who called themselves Kardavs by vote) gained support from the farmers suffering because of the heavy tax. Ruined farms were used as training grounds and arsenals. Farmers no longer working the land were put to study, many becoming military tacticians or radust artificers. Taxim's first wife, Kaj Ceev Apet was placed in charge of the tactical scholars while his second wife, Paav Txuj Apet was in charge of the radust scholars. While Taatars still frown on the use of radust in battle, seeing it as a sign of poor skill, it was their discovery of materials that could be used to draw water from the ground that lead to their first victory. Thawj Kus Faas Apet meant to blockade their access to water, hoping to force them into submission by dehydration of both men and crops. The radust's creation meant that the Kardavs had their own water supply and the blockade was unsuccessful. At the same time, messengers were sent to the three clans previously subordinate to Clan Apet, promising protection from Apet's tyranny in exchange for free passage through their lands. All three clans agreed with some even sending a few warriors to help their efforts. Emboldened by these small victories, the Kardav warriors launched their first offensive attack on the still unsuspecting Apet warriors, gaining them control of a few extra fields. After a few more victories, the Kardavs' numbers grew and they gained control of a trade route through the main settlement and the armoury. With their warriors ow outnumbering those of Apet, Kardav launched their final attack on the seat of power, Fuabtais Apet. The Apets were overpowered and Kardav's men took Thawj Kus Faas Apet captive, along with his two sons. On the day of Thawj Kus Faas Apet's execution, the people of Clan Apet were given the choice of joining Clan Kardav or leaving the settlement. Many accepted the invitation, with notable families including the Taxims, Zaajs and Khawscas. The Faas family fled, along with three others, all of whom had held previous positions of power within the clan. Upon becoming the new clan Thawj, Kardav Taxim Apet was renamed Taxim Kardav, a decision which has led to his direct male descendants being unique amongst Taatars in that they have only one surname - Kardav. Despite this, the Taxim family still survives in Clan Kardav and are often the most prosperous farmers in Taataria. Rise to Power Clan Kardav rose to power soon after their foundation through a combination of threatened violence towards the ruling classes of other clans and promises of goodwill towards their warriors and farmers. With control over several trade routes and a small settlement that had been abandoned by Clan Khorasan, Clan Kardav soon became an established power in Taataria. Clan Yaxar's Thawj submitted immediately following a meeting with Clan Apet's new Thawj, Kus Fass's first son, Naam, in which Naam is reported to have asked for assistance against Clan Kardav. Clan Fang, at the time subordinate to Clan Ashkani, agreed to a partnership, becoming war allies against Ashkani. The 'deposition' of Ashkani's leader was largely peaceful, with the stealthiest warriors from both clans infilitrating their palace at night and allowing all members of the household to wake with blades to their throats. The only clan standing between Kardav and domination of Taataria was then Khorasan. Since Clan Kardav held most of the trading routes, Clan Khorasan found themselves in a siege situation, with few supplies getting into their settlements. Between this and two bloody battles in which a large number of their warriors were slaughtered, Clan Khorasan eventually surrendered, knowing better than to sacrifice the lives of their people for no future. Clan Relations Clan Kardav maintains good relations with most of the other Taatar clans. The standing of clans in relation to Clan Kardav determines their position within Taatar society. The following table lists clans in order of prestige.